Conveyance of light by means of a light guide, also known as a waveguide or a light pipe, employs the phenomenon of total internal reflection (TIR) to transport light through a medium that functions as a conduit for light by preventing the light to escape the medium. Extractors, in the form of perturbations of a surface or matrix of a light guide, function to allow light to exit the light guide. Typical light sources used in commercial applications of light guides are light emitting diodes, or LEDs, which are useful as they emit light from a compact planar emitting surface that can be directed into the edge of a light guide. Conventional light guides are flat and planar, and are generally unsuited for residential applications due to aesthetic preference.